1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices for information communication terminals, such as computers, or television receivers, display devices including a liquid crystal display panel, an organic EL display, a field emission display (FED), or the like have been widely used. For example, a display device including a liquid crystal display panel displays an image by changing the alignment of liquid crystal molecules sealed between two substrates of the liquid crystal display panel to thereby change the degree of transmission of light emitted from a backlight on the liquid crystal display panel. In recent years, such a display device has been used especially for mobile phones or smartphones, so that the thinning of the display device is required.
As such a display device, a configuration including a display panel including a first substrate and a second substrate and a polarizer attached to one surface of the display panel has been known. Moreover, JP 2010-262057 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which a base layer and a reinforcing member are bonded to a plastic substrate.